fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier (G Pizza)
Xavier Bishop is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. He is a former competitive dancer who now works as a policeman for the Starlight City Department. Bio Xavier may have been one of the most popular kids in school, but he's actually had a rough childhood. He grew up in poverty with a single mother with a low-paying job. She could barely pay the bills, so he had to work every single day with no breaks whatsoever. Because of this, Xavier had to look after his brother all by himself. Xavier was known to be quite the dancer, since he was popularized in school for it. That, and because he had a witty sense of humor. However, he didn't start capitalizing on his talent until he was 16 years old, when he started doing competitive dancing in the streets for money. He didn't get paid very much, but at least he was able to earn some money for his family. During the events of Papa's Taco Mia, Xavier quit becoming a dancer and went on to pursue his life-long dream as a policeman. He also started training for martial arts, because he idolized his favorite action movie stars, and so that he could find more ways to stop criminals. Personality He's loud, gregarious, and charismatic, if not a little quirky. Because of his lighthearted sense of humor and tendency to overreact to certain things, he comes across as a comic relief. He is almost never serious, and tends to crack jokes a lot. He even says one-liners to criminals once he arrests them. Though, this doesn't mean that he doesn't take his job seriously at all, since he's very passionate and dutiful as a cop. Whenever he's grouped with other people, he swaggers and act like he's the alpha male of the group. Though, that is not his true personality at all, since he is shown to be impartial towards other people. He has a strong friendship with Blaise and Ian, since they've been friends for well over a decade. He is also a family man, and does whatever he can to keep his relatives satisfied. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 x Onions (Top Half) * 4 x Peppers (Bottom Half) * Cooked for 3/8, Cut in 4ths Papa's Burgeria * Bun * Tomato * Lettuce * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Mustard * Well-Done Patty * Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Sour Cream * Black Beans * Lettuce * White Rice * Nacho Cheese * Chicken * Soft Shell Papa's Freezeria * N/A, Creameo, N/A * Tropical Charms * Blueberry Syrup * Whipped Cream * Creameo Bits w/ Rainbow Sherbet * Small Cup Papa's Pancakeria * Small Milk w/ Cocoa * 3 x Butter * Honey * Blueberries * Pancake * Pancake * Pancake Papa's Burgeria HD/Burgeria To Go! * Bun * Tomato * Lettuce * Mustard * Well-Done Patty * Mushrooms * Swiss Cheese * Bun Papa's Wingeria * Kung Pao, Kung Pao, Kung Pao * 6 x Wasabi Wings (Left Half) * 6 x Buffalo Wings (Right Half) * 4 x Parmesan Strips (All Around) Papa's Hot Doggeria * S Cinnamon Swirl, L Root Beer * Bacon * Fajita Veggies * Mayonnaise * Sauerkraut * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Kielbasa * Pumpernickel Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Marshmallow, Cherry, Cloudberry ** Rock Candy ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Dark Blue Frosting ** Chocolate Cake ** Liner B * Cupcake 2: ** Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Red Frosting ** Chocolate Cake ** Liner B Starlight Jubilee * Cupcake 1: ** Candy Rocket, Festive Flag, White Chocolate Star ** Silver Star Sprinkles ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Dark Blue Frosting ** Chocolate Cake ** Liner C * Cupcake 2: ** White Chocolate Star, Cherry, White Chocolate Star ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Red Frosting ** Chocolate Cake ** Liner C Papa's Freezeria HD * N/A, Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle * Tropical Charms * Blueberry Syrup * Whipped Cream * Peaches w/ Rainbow Sherbet * Small Cup Papa's Pastaria Regular * Crescent Roll * Fried Calamari x 4 * Tomato x 4 * Blue Cheese * Marinara Sauce * Regular Ravioli Starlight Jubilee * Crescent Roll * Provolone Star x 5 * Tomato x 4 * Blue Cheese * Rocket Ragu * Regular Stellini Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Gummy Worm, Gummy Worm, Gummy Worm * Wildberry Derps * Blueberry Syrup * Whipped Cream * Creameo Bits w/ Powsicle * Small Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Red Icing ** Blueberry Round Donut w/ Blackberry Jelly * Donut 2: ** Shaved Coconut ** Strawberry Drizzle ** White Icing ** Red Velvet Round Donut w/ Strawberry Jelly * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Banana Drizzle ** White Icing ** Blueberry Long John w/ Blackberry Jelly Starlight Jubilee * Donut 1: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Red Icing ** Blueberry Star Donut w/ Jubilee Jelly * Donut 2: ** Shaved Coconut ** Cherrybomb Drizzle ** Starlight Icing ** Red Velvet Star Donut w/ Jubilee Jelly * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Powsicle Drizzle ** White Icing ** Blueberry Star Donut w/ Blackberry Jelly Papa's Wingeria HD * Kung Pao, Kung Pao, Kung Pao * 6 x Blazeberry Wings (Left Half) * 6 x Atomic Wings (Right Half) * 4 x Parmesan Strips (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 3 x Pineapple (Top-Right Quarter) * 5 x Philly Steak (Top-Right Half) * 4 x Colby Jack Cheese (All Around) * Cooked for 3/8, Cut in 6ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * French Fries w/ Ketchup * Bacon * Buffalo Sauce * Sliced Turkey * Fried Egg * Sliced Turkey * Sourdough Bread w/ Marble Colby Cheese Thanksgiving * French Fries w/ Ketchup * Bacon * Gravy * Sliced Turkey * Stuffing * Sliced Turkey * Sourdough Bread w/ Cheese Ball Spread Character Relationships * Older brother to Kingston Bishop. * Best friends with Blaise Cabello and Ian Riggins. Together, they form the Trio of Justice. * Teammates with Dmac Ulangan, Jenna McEvans, and Cholo Tolentino. ** Allies with Wisteria Sata'in temporarily. * Was once dance partners with Timm. * Holds a grudge towards Velocitia Murciélago and the rest of the Gear Shift Crew. Trivia * He is married to an unnamed woman. * He is a big eater, seeing that he typically has large orders. ** He once won a chicken wing eating contest with a record of 151 wings. * His outfit is based off Lei Wulong's Player 1 Costume in Tekken 3. * He's a huge fan of Hong Kong action movies and police drama series, which is a part of the reason why he decided to become a cop in the first place. * When he first created by Slendar, he was a dancer. This happened right before Timm got a makeover in Pancakeria. Gallery Xavier (1).png|Xavier's first concept Xavier (2).png|Xavier's first look in Pizzeria KCP Xavier.jpg|Xavier's second concept Xavier's Cheeseria Order (G Pizza).png|Xavier's Cheeseria order for Thanksgiving! Enjoy, Mr. G Pizza! Category:Boys Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria HD Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Freezeria HD Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:X Customers Category:Cheeseria